


Midsummer Nightmare

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, based off of a Grimm episode that was based off of Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Drakken invents a new type of love ray where he can control who falls in love with who, creating chaos amongst Team Possible and their friends at the Middleton Days festival. Takes place during season 4. Based off of the episode, Blind Love, from NBC's Grimm, which was an episode based off of A Midsummer Night's Dream.





	1. Making Plans

“I’m tellin’ you, Kim, it’s gonna be fine,” Ron assured her.

                “You don’t think it’ll be awkward at all? Felix is dating your ex, Monique is dating mine, and we’re all going on a group date to the Middleton Days Festival,” she recapped. “This could be a disaster.”

                “What are you so worried about?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

                “She’s jellin,” Monique teased after having overheard them at her locker.

                “Am not!” Kim said defensively.

                “…yeah, still don’t know what that means,” Ron remarked.

                “It’s not important.”

                “It means she’s ‘jealous’.”

                Kim and Monique spoke in unison.

                “Jealous? KP, why would you be— ohhhhh man, you were jealous over Yori!?“ he asked in surprise.

                “Well…” Kim was feeling a bit awkward already.

                “You liked me liked me? Before prom ever happened?” The full-on realization was hitting him hard. “For how long? How come you never told me?”

                “Slow your roll, Ron,” Monique told him.

                “It’s okay, Monique, he deserves to know,” Kim finally spoke up. “I, uh, kinda knew how I felt about you since a couple days before the last Middleton Day’s Festival.”

                “Before the moodulator?” Ron questioned.

                “Yeah…before,” she admitted. “The moodulator only enhanced the emotions I was already feeling towards you. There would’ve been no crush if I didn’t actually have a crush on you.”

                “For the record, I knew all along,” Monique said smugly. “I probably knew longer than Kim did.

                “When did you know?” asked Kim.

“Girlfriend, I knew from our first moment in the cafeteria,” Monique smirked as her friends stared at her in wonderment.

* * *

 

“Can you quiet down, I’m trying to relax,” Shego groaned.

“Not the time, Shego, I’m thinking,” Drakken replied.

“I can hear those rusty gears turning, doc,” she replied not without snark.

“I need to find a way to control Kim Possible,” he continued.

“Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time with those mood chip things,” Shego remarked sarcastically.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed. “Create a device that makes you fall in love with the wrong person!”

“I’m not following, doc, but it sounds dumb,” she told him.

“I’ll explain later, but first, I need you to find out Miss Possible’s plans for the weekend,” he looked at her pointedly.

* * *

 

“Alright, Miss Priss, let’s see what you’re up to,” Shego muttered to herself while setting up the listening device. Kim and her friends were all at the food court chattering on about their weekend plans.

“It’s so totally cool that we’re all gonna be going to the festival together this weekend! Group dates rock!” Zita exclaimed.

“At least I’m not dateless this time,” Monique piped up. “I’m not even entirely sure if Josh and I click that well, but only time will tell.”

“I still can’t believe you’re bringing Mankey,” Ron remarked.

“Amp down, Ron,” Kim told him. “You and Josh got a long fine at Halloween freshman year…you two went trick or treating together!”

“Only because somebody was being a bit of a liar that night,” he pointed out.

“Urgghh,” Shego groaned, not caring to listen to another word. “That’s enough information for today.”

* * *

 

“Alright, Doc, they’re gonna be at the Middleton Days Festival this weekend. Now what?” Shego asked impatiently, studying the photo she brought back of the group.

“Those mood chips had control of you and Miss Possible, correct?” Drakken asked.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” she remarked. “So why make a device that causes them to fall in love with the wrong person? What is that gonna do?”

“Start a riot amongst all of Team Possible!” Drakken exclaimed. “Think about it! They’d tear each other apart!”

“Uh huh, when you wanna stop being dumb, you know where to find me,” Shego faked a yawn.

“You’ll see! It’s foolproof!” he argued.

“No, it’s proof that you’re a fool, Dr. D,” she scoffed before walking away. Surely, he didn’t think this plan would work in the slightest.


	2. So The Drama

                Drakken and Shego hid from the crowds, searching for each individual he planned to hit with his mismatched love ray. Zita and Felix were the first targets on sight.

                “Watch and learn Shego,” he told her as he adjusted the ray gun. Watching unenthusiastically, Shego saw Zita become surrounded by a purple light, while Felix was embodied by a green light.

                “Why are they different colors?” she asked.

                “Each color represents one of them,” Drakken explained. “I have up to eight colors. The green will make Felix fall in love with Possible. The purple will make Zita fall in love with the buffoon.”

                “And Possible? That only leaves her with that Josh guy she used to date,” Shego pointed out.

                “Precisely,” Drakken smirked.

* * *

 

                “What was that?” Zita and Felix asked each other simultaneously.

                “You were glowing green!” she exclaimed

                “Well, you were glowing purple,” Felix pointed out.

                “Talk to Kim?” Zita suggested.

                “Talk to KP about what?” Ron asked, approaching them. It was at that time, Drakken hit Ron with the ray, a red light enveloping the sidekick.

                “Oh, Ron, my one and only; I can’t believe I’m just now realizing how in love with you I am,” Zita replied.

                “Whoa, wait, what!?” Felix and Ron exclaimed in confusion.

                Upon seeing the Rockwaller girl, Drakken decided to blast her too, enveloping her in orange.

                “Bonnie…beautilicious Bonnie, my one true love,” Ron’s eyes lit up.

                “What did you just say to me loser?” she asked him.

                “Hey babe,” Kim smiled, hugging Ron, but he pushed her away abruptly. Drakken then hit her with the ray, a yellow light briefly surrounding her.

                “Oh, Kim, your eyes are shining emeralds,” Felix told her, his eyes lighting up.

                “Uh, thank you?” Kim replied, placing a hand on Ron’s arm.

                “Excuse you, KP, hands off,” Ron curtly expressed.

                “Ron, what is going on with you?” Kim asked.

                “What’s going on is I’ve found love. Real love. Finally,” he told her, turning his loving gaze towards Bonnie who returned it eagerly.

                “Excuse me?” Kim asked, losing patience.

                “I’m in love with Bonnie,” he replied simply, not even looking her way.  

                “How dare you!” Zita shouted, slapping Ron’s cheek.

                “Stay away!” Ron shouted back at Zita while trying to hold Bonnie’s hand.

                “What is the sitch!?” Kim asked, completely heartbroken and angered. She contacted Wade and began explaining what was happening when a voice took her attention away from her friend on the screen.

                “Hey guys, what’s up?” Josh asked before his eyes lit up at Zita. Kim’s eyes lit up at the sight of Josh.

                “Zita, my love,” Josh greeted her.

                “Josh!” Kim exclaimed.

                “Ron, hello!?” Zita called out.

                It was at this point, Wade decided he needed to get down to the festival and quick.

* * *

 

                Monique and Wade arrived together, but as soon as Kim’s best girlfriend was blasted with the ray, and saw Felix, she was all over him. What Wade witnessed was a bit bizarre, especially when Bonnie started shouting his name.

                “What’s wrong with you?” Josh asked Kim when she grabbed him away from Zita.

                “Nothing now that we’re together again,” Kim told him sweetly.

                “What are you doing with my true love? You dumped her!” Felix shouted at Josh.

                “I did no such thing,” Josh replied.

                “Ron, please?” Zita was pleading for him to stop ignoring her.

                “Bonnie’s mine forever,” Ron told her.

                “No, loser, I’m Wade’s,” Bonnie snapped at him.

                “She’s not yours, Ron,” Zita told him. “I’m yours.”

                “You need to get away from me!” Ron and Josh both shouted at different people.

* * *

 

                “This is entertaining,” Shego told Drakken. “Hit the computer geek too.”

                Doing as Shego suggested, Drakken enveloped Wade in a white light.

                “So, who’s he gonna fall in love with?” she asked.

                “Monique,” Drakken replied.

                Wade made eye contact with Monique, falling hard all over again.

* * *

 

                “We’re meant to be, Ron!” Zita argued.

                “No we’re not!” Ron argued back.

                “Monique!” Wade shouted, trying to get her away from Felix.

                “She can’t love you if you’re dead!” Felix shouted at Josh.

                “Don’t touch him!” Kim warned Felix.

                “I’m gonna go all monkey kung fu on you!” Ron warned Wade.

                Kim slapped Felix, followed by Monique slapping Kim.

                “Monique!!” Wade shouted once more, falling to his knees.

                Ron then gets a hold of Bonnie, dipping her as their lips touch.

                “No!!!” Zita screamed.

                From afar, Jim and Tim witnessed the whole thing.

                “Do you see what I see?” Jim asked his brother after having spotted Drakken and Shego.

                “Hickabickaboo?” Tim asked in return.

                “Hoosha!” Jim exclaimed.


	3. Foiled

“Stop right there Dr. Drakken!” the twins shouted.

“Erg! Little brats!” Drakken grumbled as the two Possible boys tried to wrangle the device away from him. It was shooting off colors like crazy now.

Ron dropped Bonnie on the ground as soon as he saw his reflection in a nearby mirror attached to a booth selling crazy sunglasses.

“Ugh! Stoppable!”

“Wow, you are one bon-diggity catch, my friend,” Ron spoke in a flirty voice…at his reflection.

“Ronnie!” Zita shouted, wrapping her arms around him.

“Not now, woman! Can’t you see I’ve found the love of my life!?” he asked rhetorically, gesturing towards the mirror.

As the tweebs fought Drakken, another beam shot out and hit Kim.

“Huh?” she blinked in confusion, having been snapped out of the spell. “Ron?” Her questioning tone was appropriate since he was making flirty faces at himself in the mirror.

At last, the tweebs succeeded  and reversed the effects on everyone who was still fighting. As they approached the group, Wade realized immediately what had happened.

“An advanced version of my love ray that caused chaos amongst us all,” Wade remarked.

“Drakken and Shego had it,” the tweebs informed them.

“Thanks guys,” Kim smiled at her brothers, “but I think you forgot someone.”

“You, me, and bueno nacho, baby,” Ron told his reflection.

Everyone burst out laughing at how ridiculous Ron sounded. With a zap, Ron was snapped out of his love blind stupor.

“Huh? Wait, what?” Ron asked. His mind processed what had happened, and then…

“Ron?”

“KP! Oh my God, what I have done!? I love you,” he told her, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

“Shh…It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault,” she assured him. “I love you too.”

“I love you. Only you,” Ron continued.

“I know,” Kim told him, backing away to address everyone. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Drakken built this stupid love ray to make us tear each other apart just like in a Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

“Nobody cares about the Midsummer Nightmare,” Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“Midsummer Night’s Dream,” Kim and Ron corrected her in unison.

“Jinx you owe me a soda,” Ron got out before she did.

“Whatever losers.” Bonnie walked away much to their relief.

“Well, y’all, this has been fun and all, but maybe we should avoid group dates,” Monique suggested.

“Agreed,” everyone spoke simultaneously.

“Tilt-a-whirl?” Ron asked.

“Totally!” Kim replied, placing her hand in his.

“And maybe afterward we can pick up some Bueno Nacho and have a treehouse movie night?” he suggested.

“You know it!”


End file.
